


Regrets, regrets

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I really don't know how to tag that ngl ... If you could help in the comments it'll be appreciated, Not happy but also not really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Milk and Yam get captured by evil grunts and someone  unexpected rescues them
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Regrets, regrets

It had been a few hours since the accident. And Yam just couldn't call down. Yes, they were only prisoners and there was no chance that they would be in any kind of real danger if the two of them behaved nicely. And even if Yam was pissed about the fact that he had to please people, their lifes weren't in danger and that's all that mattered. But the worst is that he was helpless and it was all his fault. He shouldn't have gone to this place just because there were rumours about Dark choco being around. He should've known that a place called the "darkest dungeon" was deemed to belong to Dark Enchanteress. He was stupid and now he acknowledged it. And there was only one thing Yam hated more than being helpless. Putting Milk danger with him. And that's exactly what happened. 

He knew that if he decided to go to that dungeon milk would've followed anyways. That man was ... Overprotective, to say the least. If Yam was going something it was almost certain that the paladin would follow happily to protect him from any possible dangers. At first, Yam found that annoying. He was strong and knew how to defend himself ! He didn't need protection ! But with time passing by ... He learned that it was just Milk's way of showing that he cared. The man knew that obviously he could defend himself. But Milk's wish was to see him stay unharmed for him not to be in pain anymore. And ... After suffering so much in the oven, the idea of not being in pain looked pretty nice, to be honest. So, after noticing that milk wouldn't leave him be anyways, he decided to accept the gesture and to keep him by his side, which only made their friendship grow even more. But this day, that's what doomed the both of them. 

Yam kept nagging about how much he needed to find Dark choco, about the fact that there might not be another chance and that it was the whole purpose of their journey. Milk was obviously very stressed about it and repeated again and again that this place looked like a trap or the house of a maleficent being. Yam didn't listen and Milk decided that he could at least follow him. The man was right. It was not a good place to be. Lots and lots of grunts found them trying to get into the castle and captured them before locking them up in a cell, knocking Milk out in the process. And now the purple man could only growl and think about how much he messed up as he gently patted milk's hair while he was sleeping on his knees. 

He's angry. Mad at himself. He doesn't know what is going to happen to both of them and it drives him mad. And the worst ? He didn't even get to see Dark Choco.

He watches the outside of the cell, the random guards that sometimes get in front of it and snickers seeing two idiots locked up for no reason and continue to walk. Yam wants to punch them. But he knows it's a bad idea. 

Time passes by. Nothing happens. Milk doesn't wake up and Yam starts to worry. Maybe the hit that caused him to pass out was more powerful than he thought. Maybe he needs medical help. He lets out a frustrated groan and punches the ground, leaving a small trace on the wooden floor. 

Suddenly, he hears walking again. But it's not like the times before. It's more ... Metallic. It's a knight. 

He sees a black shadow neat the bars and freezes. 

It's him. It's Dark Choco. 

He doesn't know how to act and barely even noticed that he's holding something. 

The man opens the cells and clenches his fist.

"WHAT the h-"

The knights throws the keys and maces on the ground with a grunt and looks down. He doesn't want to meet his eyes. But most importantly, he doesn't want to see the man he's holding. 

"You never saw me. You stole these keys to a stupid guard that didn't know of to do their job. The door to get out is twenty seven floors down from this one. There's guards every twenty minutes in the stairs but you can avoid them if you hide in the closets. Good luck."

Yam didn't question anything and immediately started to use the keys on his chains and milk's. 

"Oh, and if that kid asks if you have news from me ... Tell him I'm dead. It's better if he thinks that."

"That KID has a name."

"I know. I'm not worthy enough to say it. Just like yours."

Yam took the unconscious body in his arms and slowly got out of the cells, making sure not to meet the knight's eye. 

"The next time I see you, I'm NOT going to leave that. I'm going to make you PAY for what you've done to me. And to MILK."

"Seems fair to me."

He takes his friend in his arms and gets out of the room, leaving only a man with regrets behind.


End file.
